


Let's Take A Train

by infinitywayvern



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, that's it its just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9759524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywayvern/pseuds/infinitywayvern
Summary: For some god awful reason, Otabek managed to convince Yuri to take a train rather than a plane from St. Petersburg to Paris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in months, so be gentle with me!! I just couldnt get this idea out of my head i hope you enjoy!

“Tell me again why we're taking a _train_ all the way to Paris?” Yuri was seated next to Otabek, his boyfriend of one year, five months, and 14 days. Not that he knows that for sentimental reasons (okay, maybe for a sappy reason like that), but because counting has just become part of his daily routine. It started when he had to count seconds during his routines in order to time his jumps and choreography perfectly with the music. Ever since then, he's counted. It's helpful cause he's always on time for everything, but it's also a curse because when things take longer than what he's calculated.

Like now.

A plane from St. Petersburg to Paris would take six hours, max. How long would it take to get to Paris via train? Three days. _Three. Days._

Yuri had passed the six hour mark a whopping 26 minutes ago, and he was ready for death.

“You're not going to die, Yuratchka.” Otabek reads his mood like a book, the way only he's been able to since they became friends five years ago during his senior debut.

“You don't know that, Beka.” The one good thing about being on a train was that he still had his data on his phone, so he could see what was going on on instagram. But he's pretty sure the world has had enough of him whining about being bored on social media for the past hour.

“I do know that.” Otabek's head didn't turn away from the laptop in front of him, but Yuri did catch his eyes flick towards him, as if concerned that the Russian was actually at risk of dying.

You know, now that it was brought to his attention, this trip had been much different than any of the others that he'd taken with Otabek, aside from the fact that they were on a fucking train. Since they had gotten settled in their seats, Otabek had pulled out his laptop and a leather-bound notebook, put on his headphones and had be either tapping away at an audio editing software of some kind, or writing down something in the notebook. Sometimes, he'd do both by tapping the end of his pencil against the notebook as if figuring out the next part in the song he was working on.”

Suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity, and kinda wanting affection from his boyfriend, Yuri shuffles in his seat so he's closer to Otabek, leaning into his space, looking at the computer and then up at Otabek. “Can I listen to what you have so far?”

Normally, Otabek doesn't share his work-in-progresses with anyone, but dating the DJ kinda has it perks. He wouldn't admit it, but it's the way Yuri looks, batting his eyelashes at him. The boy could get whatever he wanted out of him with a look like that. Which he has, many times. Relinquishing his headphones, he places them over Yuri's ears and presses the play button.

It's...surprisingly mellow. Compared to what Otabek usually produces for his gigs, this was way out of his element. Which would explain why he's been staring intensely at the screen for the past six hours, focus purely on his music. But it was really soothing, and something about it tugged at Yuri's very soul. It ended abruptly, only a minute in.

“That's all I have so far.” Otabek confessed, looking frustrated that he didn't have more to show Yuri. He slid the headphones off his head, staring at Otabek with this kind of dumbfounded awe that he's only started to get after discovering his feelings for the Kazakh.

“Beka, it's beautiful.” Yuri breathes, reaching for his boyfriend's hand, placing his delicate hand on top. “Don't worry about the rest, it'll come to you. It's like with skating, new choreography takes time to come up with.”

He didn't seem moved. He may have said that Yuri had the eyes of a soldier, but it was Otabek who had the personality of one; Stubborn.

“Bekaaaaa~” The Russian whines, switching the tone in his voice to the one he learned when he was in Japan, making the cute pet name for the Kazakh sound more like 'baka'. Yuri twists his body and stretches his arms out over Otabek's laptop, much like a cat, hindering any more work. “You said you got us a bed in one of those sleeping cars, right? It's late, we should both sleep.”

It takes a moment, but one look at the boy's soft features, the long locks of silky hair falling over his shoulders like a model's, and Otabek's gone weak, wanting nothing more than to be pressed and cuddled against Yuri. “Yeah. Let's go.”

Otabek packs up his stuff into his bag, and the pair makes their way through three separate cars until they reach the train car meant specifically for those sleeping on their _three day journey,_ Yuri recalls. They quietly creep through the car, watchful of those that are already sleeping, using the dim light from the bathroom at the other end of the car to find the bed listed on their ticket. Yuri lets Otabek use the bathroom to change into pajamas and get ready for bed first.

By the time Yuri gets out from his turn, Otabek has settled himself into the top bed of a bunk bed. That's just how these beds are set up, apparently. Someone's already sleeping in the bottom bunk, so they must be sharing a bed. They're small, but so is Yuri, and he'd rather be cuddled up with Otabek than sleeping in his own bed. At least with Otabek, he'll prolly get at least a few hours of sleep on the hard mattress and unfamiliar space.

Yuri climbs into the top bunk as quietly as he can, finding Otabek is already settled in as far to the wall as he can to make room for him. He's laying on his back, so Yuri lays himself down on his side in the tiny bed, half laying on top of Otabek to make himself more comfortable. Otabek's arm wraps around him, hand resting on his lower back.

“Yura...”

“Mm?” Otabek's voice is much quieter than Yuri's, which means he has to be conscious of his volume in order to not wake the other people sleeping. At times like these, he prefers to stick with little hums and other small noises to convey a basic form of communication. After almost two years, Otabek has learned his little, so this works for them.

In response, Yuri feels Otabek's hand move on his back, shifting up and the fingers curling in except his index finger. He's pointing up? To check, Yuri turns his head to stare up at the ceiling. His breath is taken away for a moment, he wasn't expecting the roof of the train to be made of a clear material, so the stars above are clearly visible to anyone who's looking for them. Traveling like this, it's almost like they're laid outside, watching the stars together. They stay like that for a while, just quietly enjoying each other's warmth and presence.

Keeping his voice low, Yuri allows himself a little shake of laughter. “Okay, I can see why you wanted to take the train. Still mad at how long it will take.”

There's silence for another few minutes, and Yuri's almost certain that he's gone to sleep.

“...Beka?”

“Yes, Yura?”

Yuri lets out a relieved breath, worried that Otabek hadn't said goodnight. Or more importantly...

“I love you, Beka.”

“I love you too, Yuratchka.”

A happy little hum rises in his throat, much like a kitten's purr as Yuri's now content enough to fall asleep himself, head resting on Otabek's shoulder, hand across his chest, legs tangled.

It's long past midnight, Otabek is awake and watching Yuri's absolutely peaceful angelic face when inspiration hits him. He has to pull out his notebook and pencil from his bag hanging from a hook with his left hand, writing sloppily since it's his non-dominant hand. The last few lyrics to the song he'd been writing specifically for Yuri, as well as a few notes to remind him how he wanted to continue the music itself.

He presses a kiss into Yuri's hair, his chest swelling with the unconditional love he felt for his beautiful soldier, finally able to drift back into sleep again.


End file.
